Snowcones and Fun Times
by beyondtheskies
Summary: Tooth makes a trip to a local ice cream parlor at the request of her younger sister and instantly develops a crush on the parlor's manager, Jack Frost. AU.
1. A Wonderful Encounter

**Story Background**: Jack is the manager of an ice cream parlor called Maggie Moo's. His mother, Margaret, was the manager of the parlor until she died of cancer a couple of years before. At just 20 years of age, he runs the shop all by himself, but not without the occasional help from his fellow friends: Sandy, Bunny, and North.

* * *

"Tooth, can I please get a snowcone? Pleeease?" Baby Tooth complained, her voice raising a few octaves as she enunciated each word.

"Baby Tooth, how many times have told you? No! You'll get cavities!" Tooth huffed, her anger growing with every passing second.

"Pretty please? I'll go home afterward and brush my teeth twenty times! You can watch me!" Her younger sister pleaded as her eyes glazed over with tears.

Tooth nearly wanted to collapse at the sight. She hated it when her sister got like this; she hated it when Baby Tooth cried.

"Please?" she asked with a gentle tone of voice.

The teenager gave in.

"All right," the older sister paused before continuing, "but you have to be sure to brush your teeth plenty of times afterward. You know what dad says about cavities."

"Yay! I will! I promise!" Baby Tooth shouted before running off in the direction of the local ice cream parlor, Maggie Moo's.

"Baby Tooth! Wait up!" Toothiana called before sprinting and taking off after her sister.

Several minutes later, Tooth found her sister standing outside of the quaint little parlor, studying the menu with a childlike intensity.

"So? Do you know what flavor you want?" the older of the two siblings asked as her eyes scanned the menu.

"Yes! I want cherry!" Baby Tooth replied as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

Tooth laughed. "All right! Let's go order now." she spoke softly as she grasped her sister's hand and entered the shop.

What she saw next nearly made her heart stop.

He was so… _handsome_. The boy standing behind the counter looked like he was her age or in his early twenties at the most. His youthful appearance was made only more evident by his flawless skin and the dimples that framed his pearly white smile.

_'He has such an amazing smile. And his teeth. Oh god, his teeth…'_ Tooth mused.

"Tooth! Hello! Earth to Tooth!" Her younger sister nearly yelled as she waved a hand in front of her sibling's face.

"What? I wasn't staring!" Tooth cried as she placed two hands over her mouth. She looked around, hoping that no one had heard her previous outburst.

Her sister grabbed her by the coat and brought her to eye level.

"Uh, yeah, it was kind of obvious that you were checking out the boy behind the counter." Baby Tooth whispered in her older sibling's ear.

"He saw you staring at him. He looked at you like you had three heads." she continued.

Toothiana's mind reverted back to its panicked and frenzied state.

"Uh… m-maybe we should come back another day. You know, when it's hotter outside…" Tooth stammered, her voice filled with uncertainty and hesitation as she tried to pull her sister out of the shop.

But her younger sibling wouldn't see to it.

"I'm not leaving without my snowcone!" Baby Tooth said defiantly, stomping her foot multiple times on the ground to prove her point.

"Whatever." Her sister replied, rolling her eyes as she slowly moved toward the counter that the boy was standing behind.

With every step she took Tooth wanted to die a little more inside. She could see it now, her gravestone would read: _Cause of death: humiliation._

Finally, both sisters reached the counter and it took every ounce of Toothiana's courage to glance up at the cute employee.

He was… _smiling_? He looked amused, to say in the least. Tooth nearly felt herself sigh with relief. At least he wasn't creeped out.

She was broken out of her reverie when a friendly "How can I help you?" permeated her ears.

"Hi! I'm Baby Tooth! And this is my sister Toothiana." her sister gestured to the two of them.

The boy laughed and Tooth could have sworn she felt the boy's eyes linger on her for a couple of seconds.

"And I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Jack replied as he moved over the countertop to ruffle Baby Tooth's hair.

"What would you like?" the boy asked as his lips formed a big grin.

"I'd like a cherry snowcone please!" Baby Tooth exclaimed as she jumped in the air.

Jack laughed again and looked over at Tooth before answering, "She's certainly a lively one. Can I get you something Toothiana?"

"It's Tooth. And no thanks. I'm not really one for sugary treats." She looked away as her cheeks turned tomato red in color.

"Okay then. I'll be right back with your order, Baby Tooth." Jack responded as he winked at Tooth and walked away.

Tooth's blush darkened as her heart rate increased. She was thrown back into reality as she saw Jack return with not one, but two snowcones.

Her brows furrowed together in an attempt to understand the gesture.

Jack, as if reading her mind, replied, "I know you guys only ordered one snowcone but have another one anyway. It's on the house."

He winked again as he held up both treats. "Enjoy!" he muttered, "Rainbow snowcones are my specialty!"

Toothiana grabbed both snowcones and handed the cherry-flavored delicacy to her younger sister.

Baby Tooth immediately bit into her treat, savoring each and every bite that she took. Syrup covered her lips and teeth, and Tooth couldn't help but laugh at the outrageous sight.

Jack handed the siblings a stack of napkins. "Here, I thought you'd need this," he exclaimed as he joined Tooth in her laughing fit.

"Thanks." Tooth smiled, gratitude evident in her amethyst orbs.

"No problem. Anytime." Jack replied as he gave her a brilliant smile in return. The older sister looked away and blushed.

"If you don't mind, Tooth…" Toothiana glanced at Jack and watched as his Adam's apple bobbed up and down, "I'd like it if you'd come around more often…"

Tooth looked back up at him and stared. A pink blush had formed on Jack's cheeks.

She felt a blush of her own form as well. "I-I'd like that too. I'll definitely swing by more often." she responded as she felt her heart rate increase again.

"Good." Jack's blush faded as he gave her that wonderful smile of his again.

"Bye Jack!" Baby Tooth waved as the two of them left the parlor.

"Bye Tooth! Baby Tooth!" Jack shouted as he watched the siblings leave the shop. He gave one last wave as they turned a corner.

_'I definitely want to see her again.' _Jack mused before going back to work.

_'Soon.'_

* * *

**So, this story was an idea that was given to me by a fellow Tumblr user. :) This idea is clearly not mine, but I just expanded on it a little bit. **

**This was my first attempt at an AU! I hope you guys liked it!**

**For now this is a oneshot, but if people like the story's general idea/concept then I may consider writing more for it. :) I definitely need feedback (as this has the potential to become a mutli-chaptered fic in my opinion)!**

**I cannot stress and emphasize this enough: Please, please, PLEASE review if you can! Not only do reviews make my day, I love seeing what each and every one of you has to say! :) **

**As always, thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts for all of the stories that I've written so far! They mean a lot to me!**

**I cannot thank you all enough! Take care and God bless!**

**P.S. I hope to write more Rainbow Snowcone stories soon! (I also need to write the second chapter of 'Being Sick Isn't So Bad, Is It?'. Whoops. I'll get on that soon! Hopefully!)**

**xoxo**

**beyondtheskies**


	2. Return

**We finally get to see some Bunny, Sandy, and North interaction! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Long, ebony hair that went past her waist, beautiful amethyst orbs that could hypnotize anyone that dared to look in them, and a smile that could light up an entire room – _

"Oi, Jack. Get your head out of the clouds! We have work to do!" Bunny reprimanded his friend who was stuck in his own world again.

A chuckle escaped the Australian native's lips as he gave his friend a playful punch to the shoulder; the action nearly sent Jack falling to the ground.

The boy in question could only smile as he nervously scratched a patch of skin on the back of his neck. "Heh. Sorry about that, Bunny. I guess I can't help myself these days." The teenage hellion replied as he shot his long time pal another sheepish grin.

Bunny laughed as lips turned up at the corners, forming a devilish smirk. "What a lovesick bloke you are, mate. You haven't been able to concentrate ever since you met Tooth. It seems like she has you wrapped around her little finger."

Jack could only stare at his coworker as a tomato red blush made its way onto his cheeks. "Is it really that obvious?" He groaned in exasperation, wanting to die from humiliation right on the spot.

"Very." The Aussie responded, his smirk growing bigger and bigger with every passing second.

Jack wished he had the power to disappear right then and there. But, he had more important concerns to attend to at the moment – like preparing the ice cream parlor for his customers – that would arrive at a later time. The shop was supposed to open in an hour, anyway.

The tinkling of bells threw Jack out of his reverie. The shop owner turned his head in the direction of the back door to see two of his friends – North and Sandy – casually stroll in.

"Hey North! Sandy!" Jack called out as he gathered the cleaning supplies, ready to prepare his establishment for the long day of work ahead.

"Jack, my boy!" North bellowed as he walked over, sweeping the brown-haired youth into a bear hug that nearly crushed his ribs.

The shop owner coughed awkwardly, hoping that the gesture would get the message across. North's eyes widened as he took the hint; he gently set the boy down, but not before letting out a boisterous laugh that echoed off the parlor's walls and beyond.

Jack looked up at the older gentleman and smiled; North had been a close friend of the Frost family for many, many years, and ever since his parents' passing, the white-bearded man of wonder had become somewhat of a father figure to him.

Jack's smile broadened as he glanced over at Sandy, who managed to give him an enthusiastic wave. Sandy, a narcoleptic mute, was a small, roundish man that was in his early twenties, not unlike Jack. Although the blonde-haired youth looked innocent to the naked eye, he was definitely not a force to be trifled with. He could be sweet and caring one moment, and angry and ferocious the next. Jack had seen those sides of him, but thankfully they had been on rare occasions. The brown-eyed boy shuddered at the thought.

North's loud voice brought Jack back to reality. "Let's clean shop, yes?" He inquired, looking around at his three friends as they nodded simultaneously.

xxx

"Where are we going?" Baby Tooth asked her older sister as they made their way down a familiar path.

Toothiana's eyes glanced down at her younger sibling as a pretty smile adorned her features. "Your favorite place." She replied, her eyes sparkling. She couldn't wait to see _him_ again.

The eleven-year-old laughed as she jumped up and down, her laughter proving to be contagious as Tooth laughed along with her. "Maggie Moo's?" She asked in excitement. "We're going to Maggie Moo's!?"

Toothie, the pet name that her sister had affectionately given her years before, squeezed her younger sibling's hand as they wandered closer and closer to the ice cream parlor, which was only a block away.

"Do you know what you want?" Toothiana questioned her sister a couple of minutes later as they stood outside the quaint little shop.

"Hm. I want to try something different this time. Maybe blueberry or grape." Baby Tooth pondered aloud, her eyes squinting as she studied the menu that hung in front of her.

Tooth laughed at this. "All right." She responded as she tickled her sister and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead.

Baby Tooth's lips curled upward, forming a big smile. Tooth returned the gesture and she squeezed her sister's hand again as they made their way into the shop.

Jack, who had been preoccupied with cleaning the parlor's counters, looked up to see two of favorite customers entering the establishment. He beamed at them, his eyes straying to the older sibling that hadn't left his mind since the moment they first met.

"Tooth! Baby Tooth!" the shop owner murmured as the siblings walked over to the register. His smile grew wider. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too." Toothiana replied softly, a small blush forming on the apples of her cheeks.

Baby Tooth grinned evilly as she watched the scene between the two youths unfold. _'What a pair of lovesick teenagers,'_ she thought to herself as her smirk became bigger and bigger_. 'I'm surprised Sis hasn't pried Jack's mouth open yet. With the shiny teeth that's he's sporting, they could rival an actor's molars – or even Chip Skylark's.' _

Growing up, Toothiana would occasionally watch _The Fairy Odd Parents_ with her younger sister. And when Chip first made an appearance onscreen, it was love at first sight for Tooth. To her, he was the epitome of what it was to have perfect teeth – teeth that were as white as snow and didn't have a cavity in sight. Even Baby Tooth and their father, Haroom, would sometimes catch Tooth singing "My Shiny Teeth and Me" in the shower – and they still made fun of her for it to this day. It wasn't something that the older sibling liked to talk about, and Baby Tooth couldn't blame her.

Sounds of scuffling toward the back end of the shop brought the younger sister back to reality.

"Oh, Frostbite!" Bunny called from the back of the ice cream parlor; he was in the kitchen, probably helping himself to some eggnog again. "Your girlfriend's here!" (The Aussie had caught a glimpse of the beautiful young woman and her sister before he made his way to the kitchen. Meanwhile, North and Sandy had left, as they had fulfilled their work quota for the day.)

Jack turned to the source of the noise, too stunned beyond words. "Bunny!" He shouted, his face taking on the color of a ripe tomato. He looked back at Tooth; an expression of sheer horror was plastered on her face. She looked around at the other customers, a few of which had their eyebrows raised as the scene continued to unfold in front of them. Others had completely stopped what they were doing as they watched the exchange between the shop owner and his friend.

"I'm going to make you regret that, you oversized kangaroo!" Jack hollered as his blush darkened and his heart rate increased. He would make the Australian pay for it later.

The brown-haired boy nervously pulled on the collar of his shirt, hoping that the action would keep him cool. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?" He mumbled as sweat began to gather on the edge of his brow.

"It's just you." Baby Tooth said simply, her eyes straying back and forth between Jack and Tooth. "But from the looks of it, it seems like you have the hots for my sister." She continued with a matter-of-factly tone. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. _'I like to call them as I see them,'_ she mused, beyond satisfied with the two lovebirds' response to her statement.

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the pre-teen. "Baby Tooth!" Toothiana all but roared, her grip on her sister's hand tightening ever so slightly. The older sibling tried pulling her toward the exit door, but Baby Tooth wouldn't see to it.

The eleven-year-old firmly planted both of her feet on the ground as she let go of her sister's hand and crossed her arms. Tooth knew where this was going. The last thing she needed was her sister to throw a temper-tantrum and make a bigger scene than the one that had just occurred.

Toothiana sighed in exasperation as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tell Jack what you want." Baby Tooth glanced at her older sister before nodding.

"I'll take a blueberry snowcone, please!" The younger sibling murmured sweetly, as if trying to make Jack forget the scene she had just made. But before the brown-haired youth turned to go take care of the girl's order, Tooth mouthed a quick _"I'm sorry." _Jack, having caught the gesture, shot her a brilliant lopsided smile that made the young woman's heart skip a beat. He walked away and returned a minute later not with one, but two snowcones – just like he had done on their first visit.

"Here you go ladies." Jack winked at Tooth and Baby Tooth as he handed them their delicious treats.

As the shop owner handed the older sister her multicolored delicacy, Tooth tried to protest. "But Jack – I didn't – "

"Don't worry." Jack soothed her, placing his hand on her own. "It's on me." He winked at the ebony-haired woman again, making her want to faint.

Tooth handed him the money, and the two sisters were just about to leave when Jack called out to her. "T-Tooth!" He nearly shouted, the anxiety creeping into his voice. The person in question turned around to look at him.

"Could I speak to you in private, please?" Sounds of muffled laughter could be heard from the back of the shop. "Damn you Bunny." The brown-haired youth muttered under his breath.

Toothiana nodded slightly as her cheeks turned crimson. "S-Sure." She stammered, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She wondered if Jack could hear it too.

Jack took Tooth's hand as they made their way out of the shop, where he led them to a nearby bench. Baby Tooth's older sibling noticed that the young man was looking everywhere but her.

Placing one hand on his cheek, Tooth uttered, "What's the matter, Jack? Do you have something to tell me?"

Taking one deep breath for courage, Jack's face softened as he finally looked at her and replied, "Would you like to go on a date with me, Tooth?"

* * *

**So, as you guys can see, I decided to make this into a multi-chaptered story! Weee! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this second installment as much as I enjoyed writing it! I don't have the story's plot planned out yet, but I'll just have to see where this takes me, I guess. **

**I have an idea for Pitch, though - he's a cold-hearted multi-millionaire that plans on buying all of the businesses in Burgess - including Jack's - but of course, our good-hearted heroine won't go down without a fight!**

*****I definitely might need a beta soon, now that I think about it. Would anyone like to volunteer? Especially with college around the corner I won't have that much time to carefully check my work for grammatical/spelling errors - and I definitely will need someone to help lend ideas. If someone knows a beta, or is one and would like to volunteer, ****_PLEASE_**** LET ME KNOW! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!**

**Anyway, back to the story. I have an idea of how Jack and Tooth's date will go, I think. I originally wanted them to go sky-diving but that's out of the picture for now (I wouldn't know how to write such a scenario, but I guess I could always do some research first). Who knows. If any of you have something you'd like to see - whether it be a scene or a character, please let me know! I'm always open to suggestions! **

**As always, thanks for the love, the favorites, alerts, and reviews!**

**_AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!_**** *hands you a rainbow snowcone* Yum! 8D **

**Much love, and until next time!**

**- beyondtheskies xoxo**


End file.
